Unfold
by xRoadsidexMassacrex
Summary: When Hayner commits suicide,Roxas is forced into going to an insane asylum.With the help of his new friends, will he be able to get out? Thnx for the reviews! I need help figuring out how I can improve my story so plz message me or review. -Kami
1. Prologue

Kami-This is our first fanfic,

Kati- So please be nice! And reviews are welcomed!

Kami-We wrote this as a different story, and are now rewriting it as an AkuRoku fic.

Kati-And we don't own any of the characters in this story! Disney does! (I think?)

Kami-The only thing we do own is Roxas and Namine's parents.

Kati-Thx for reading!

Kami- bored

Words.

"Talks"

_Thinks_

Hayner's POV

"M'kay, take a deep breath, Hayner. I know, you can do it...I know it." I mumbled to myself trying to build up courage. I stood up fully for support taking my hand off the pole next to me. My bare feet felt the cold 5 inch cement wall under me. I could hear the rushing of the water below me. I was standing on the edge of a bridge looking down uncertainly. I shivered, "I really should of brought a jacket, but it's not like it'll matter in a few." I mumbled again. I gently set my foot behind the cinder block that was chained to my neck. I breathed in and held my breath. My other foot's toes curled around the edge before I gave one last kick and the cinder block hurled towards the water. I gasped realizing how stupid this was...but it was too late. The force yanked my neck down snapping it, as i tried to stay up. The last thing I saw was the water surrounding me and red liquid flowing around me. Roxas...for...give me...

"LIAR!" Roxas screamed as tears poured down his face! Two men struggled to hold him back. "YOU GUYS ARE LIARS! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!!" he screamed his voice cracking as 3 teens backed away from the insane boy. The two men grunted in annoyance as Roxas tried to jump the teens once again. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" he screamed one last time as the two men hauled him into the white truck. One of the teens smirked, "He got what was coming to him..." he said laughing cruelly. "It's too bad his friend committed suicide, I kind of feel bad, ya know..." another said with a even more sinister smiled. The last teen just stared at Roxas's screaming face in the truck, she preferred to stay quiet as usual. Turning away Seifer started walking off as Rai and Fuu followed behind him. Watching them walk off Roxas screamed some more savage things. Words like 'murderers' and 'killers' spilled out of his mouth like the tears flowing down his red face. _They did it! I know they did! Hayner would never kill himself!_ He threw himself against all ends of the truck, knowing exactly where he was going. _I'm not insane...there's no reason for my parents to send me to an insane asylum again!_ Roxas screamed some more before fainting from exhaustion.

Kati-Thx for reading again!

Kami- yawns

Kati-Kami's being rude, please ignore her! .

Kami- glares at Kati reviews are welcomed.

Kati- Bye!


	2. First Day Tantrums

Kami- We're here with our second chapter.

Kati- Yep! We'll try every chapter to make them a little bigger with each update!

Kami- We don't own any of the characters in this story.

Kati- But we own the plot! . So please no stealing!

Kami- Also, Axel probably won't appear until the next chapter or the chapter after that.

Kati- Sorry Axel fans! .

Kami- Thanks for reading.

In the Last Chapter: "M'kay, take a deep breath, Hayner. I know, you can do it...I know it."..."IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"..._ I'm not insane...there's no reason for my parents to send me to an insane asylum again!... _Roxas screamed some more before fainting from exhaustion.

"He hasn't slept in weeks. His best friend committed suicide not too long ago, poor thing." a soft voice called out to me. "Roxas? Roxas, are you awake?" the voice called once again. Roxas's eyes fluttered open trying to digest the scene in front of him. There was a lady with long brown hair and a gentle expression, standing there with the same two men that were holding him back before. "Hello, my name is Aerith. I'll be your personal counselor! We'll meet one time a week starting tomorrow, unless you cause any sort of trouble." she said smiling at him kindly. Roxas nodded meekly not quite understanding. "Good. Welcome to Lodge's Insane Asylum! Be sure to not act up." Aerith winked walking out the white door at the opposite end of the room. The guards followed her out and he could hear the chains and locks being put on the door. Roxas could now see very clearly, he was in a completely white room with a small bed, a table filled with crayons, pencils, pens, and notebooks, and last there was a small window by the foot of the bed. He wanted to scream for Hayner to come in and tell him it was all a stupid practical joke. He waited for a few minutes and then realized that Hayner wasn't coming, that he was still dead and that Roxas was still locked in an insane asylum. _It's Seifer's fault! If he and his followers hadn't have bullied Hayner and me, he wouldn't have killed himself! Not only did they pick on us, they pranked us, they humiliated us, and they beat us up! I can NEVER forgive them. I hate Rai, Fuu, and especially Seifer! Why did Hayner have to die...why did he leave me all alone?_ Roxas placed his hand on the window staring out past the trees at the top of the roof of his old school. He ignored the sunlight beaming at his face and let his old school's roof mock him. Roxas moved away from the window tired of the scenery and lied down on his bed. Ever since Roxas was little everyone knew he was mentally unstable and had a hard time making friends. Finally he made a friend in fifth grade and that was Hayner. Hayner was his only friend in his whole entire life. Roxas was a guy that liked to distance himself from everyone. He rarely talked, he never participated in social activities unless it involved Hayner, and he had always had problems with his parents. Hayner was sort of Roxas's opposite. He was outgoing and was popular. Hayner liked to read and wasn't scared to claim that Roxas was his best friend. Hayner had always been strong and stubborn. He and Roxas were not only best friends, they were practically brothers. If Hayner did something, Roxas did it too. You never saw one of them without the other. Tears flooded down Roxas's face once again. "Hayner!!"he screamed in hysterics. The guards had ignored him as he screamed and sobbed. He quickly grabbed at his hair and yanked on it. Pulling harder and harder while he screamed louder and louder. "I hate you, Seifer!!" Roxas screamed once more as blood dripped from his hair onto his clothes. The guards finally crashed in quite shocked to see him acting up this early. "Quick stop him from pulling out his hair!" one guard screamed to the other. "Get away!" Roxas screamed at them shoving his face into his hands. The guards hesitated before grabbing his arms and throwing him onto the bed in nothing but a harsh manner. Struggling with all his might, Roxas screamed louder than before his legs and arms thrashed about as he extended his neck to try to bite one of the men. "STOP!" Roxas yelled in their ear before he let out an ear piercing shrill. One of the guards let him go and grabbed his ears in pain. The other guard immediately stepped back doing the same. "MAKE HIM STOP!!" the guards yelled. Roxas sat up and kept screaming as his eyes filled with tears of frustration. The guard on his left started clawing at his ears making blood spill out on to his nails and fingers. The other guard on Roxas's right couldn't take anymore, he yanked up his hand and slapped Roxas. With Roxas's head turned to the right and his eyes wide, his screams halted and his eyes slowly closed. Roxas was laying down now calmly blinking and staring at the ceiling. Both guards looked at him strangely before the guard who was bleeding ran out shouting for a doctor to help him. The other just stared calmly and shocked at his behaviour. "Roxas..." Roxas said quietly almost in a whisper. His hoarse voice cracked in the middle of his own name. "What...?" the guard replied confused. He slid on to his knees ears still ringing from Roxas's screams. "My name..." he answered still staring towards the ceiling. The guard cocked his head and blinked with questioning eyes. "My name's Riku...why are you telling me this?" Riku asked softly, obviously confused beyond all understanding. Roxas flipped on to his side now staring at Riku directly in his eyes. _He's probably around 18, why is he working here? When he slapped me...he reminded me of Hayner. I was really mad at my parents one time and gave the loudest scream I could conjure for an 10 year old. Mid-way through Hayner had slapped me and I saw my mom on the floor crying while scratching at her bloodied ears and my dad was punching his ears as hard as he could. My screams always had that affect on people, except Hayner...I miss him more than ever now. _Roxas didn't smile and his face showed no emotion. "Do you know why I'm here?" Roxas asked in a bored fashion. Riku sat up straight and looked at him still a bit confused. "You didn't answer my-" he started but was cut off. "Answer it NOW!" Roxas said threateningly. Riku mentally shuddered at the intensity in his eyes. "Because your best friend died and now your insane." he said bluntly. Roxas glared at him and jumped at him pinning him on the ground with his small hand around Riku's throat. "Don't EVER say that! I'm not insane and it wasn't his fault!" by the time the last words got out of Roxas's mouth he was already in another fit of tears. Slowly he took his hand away from Riku's throat and just sat there straddling him crying hard. "He... he didn't d-do it..." he sobbed. Honestly, Roxas knew Riku didn't know what to do. He had just threatened him and now was crying on him. _I act like an emotional asylum guy... oh look at that, I AM! _Riku reached his hands up to him and gently pushed him off of himself. He stood up as Roxas now cried on the floor sniffling and hiccuping occasionally. Riku grabbed his shoulders strongly and pulled him up next to him. "Let's go." Riku demanded. Roxas kept sobbing freely as Riku tugged on his arm pulling him through the door. Riku pulled him closer and closer to the doctor's office. He opened the door and pushed Roxas in as he crashed on to the ground sobbing. The doctor rushed over, "Is this the boy that started acting up and hurt the guard? He did some damage to his eardrums. I better bandage up his head.". The doctor sighed pulling Roxas up and calming him down a little before grabbing the bandages. Riku sat down sighing, "He's wrecked a lot of havoc just for his first day.". Roxas whimpered, "Hayner...". "The bleeding should stop soon. So there's no need for more bandages." the doctor said quickly finishing up on Roxas. "Where's the other guard, Selphie?" Riku asked not really caring. Selphie smiled putting away the bandages and patting Roxas's back. "I sent Wakka to the hospital. We think he might become deaf, but of course you'll hear from him later on." she said gently. "Go on and take him back to his room. I'll report this to Aerith.. Good bye for now." Selphie told him. He nodded and picked up Roxas bridal style. All he did was stare blankly forward. Riku walked into Roxas's still open room and ignored the tiny drops of blood on the floor. "The maid will clean up your room during your counseling session with Aerith." he reported to Roxas. Riku layed his limp body on the bed. "I apologize for the mess I've caused. Please give my regard to your partner." Roxas apologized remembering how Hayner had apologized to his parents when Roxas had hurt their ears. His voice had given up and he said it in a quiet whisper, yet Riku still heard it. Roxas turned to face the wall so Riku couldn't see him and listened as Riku walked out the door. The rattling of chains was heard and he sat up straight touching his tear stained, warm face. He got up and stumbled to the mirror to the right of the window. Looking into it Roxas choked back a whimper and hid it with a chuckle. "I look like crap..." he said quietly. His eyes were swollen from crying so much, his face was as red as an apple, and his eyes looked more broken than the dolls his sister used to throw at speeding cars. He was officially alone in the world. His parents hated him, his only friend died, and his sister had died two years ago from cancer. If there is a God in the world, He probably abandoned me along with everyone else.

Kami- The end of this chapter.

Kati- The almost beginning of another! Yay!

Kami- rolls eyes

Kati- If you ask me I think Kami is like Roxas. Except she says checkered items give her headaches.

Kami- No. I said YOU gave me a headache. And since you were wearing a checkered shirt, you misinterpreted it.

Kati- teary eyes but...why would I give you a headache?

Kami- ...great, now I have a headache.

Kati- Review please! .


	3. Session and depression

Kati- Okay thank you for the reviews!

Kami- I've fixed the format of our story and I hope this one's better and easier to read.

Kati- Oooo, and thank you for reading!

Kami- We do not own any of these characters except Roxas and Namine's parents.

Kati- But who would want to own those meanies anyways!

Kami- They belong to Disney.

Kati- Continue on!

Roxas's sister was a year older than he was and was always nice to Roxas and Hayner.

Her name was Namine, and she was sent off to a orphanage for delinquents. Of course, Namine never was a delinquent herself, but our parents weren't convinced.

Our parents...ugh, just those words bring bad tastes to the young Roxas's mouth.

Their names were Aaron and Carrie Maaka. Our mother had always hated Roxas and his sister. Carrie was the type of mother that would run off get pregnant on accident then after having her baby, go and do it again! And why not, that's exactly what she did with Namine and Roxas.

Roxas walked away from the mirror and sat down on the windowsill for the second time this evening.

_I already hate this place. Maybe my session with Aerith can prove I'm not insane. _Roxas brought his fist up to the window and slammed it over the glass. The glass hadn't even cracked, he had guessed that they would use unbreakable glass here so that the psycho's didn't get loose. He sighed and rested his head on the glass closing his eyes.

He bit is lip remembering the name of the orphanage his sister would talk highly about when she had called.

_Olette's Orphanage for Delinquents..._ He twitched. _Our parents said they send all the trouble makers there. When I asked Namine about it she said they were all just misunderstood, even though there were some bad children in there. Even if they have bad people in it, I have to go there, there's no other orphanage close to here. I remember going there once or twice to visit Namine, but unfortunately I was pretty young. I'll just have to try. _Roxas slid away from the mirror and crept to his bed where he sat down and stared out the window once again at the school's roof.

There were people on top of it now. He guessed it was the photography club, they usually always went to the roof or to the school's garden.

Roxas crawled to the white door and sat in front of it staring straight at it. "When I was little I visited an orphanage where my sister lived. It was called Olette's Home for Delinquents. She said that there was boy about the age of sixteen and that his name was Riku. He's supposed to live in this area as of two years ago before she died." Roxas said knowing Riku could hear him on the other side.

The door stared back at him slightly before he heard Riku's voice from behind it.

"Your...Namine's brother?" Riku asked still emotionless for the most part but Roxas could hear the surprise in his voice.

"Yeah, Namine was my older sister. Only by 10 months though." Roxas explained.

"I'm sorry that she died. I don't know much about your home life since it was a sore topic for Namine, but I know it wasn't the best." Riku apologized.

"Once Namine died things got worse..." Roxas said not wanting to say anything else on the topic.

They were silent until Roxas's curiosity got the better of him. "I need to ask you something. Why are you working here? Don't you go to school or something? How old are you anyways and what was your relationship with Namine?" he asked suddenly.

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know?" Riku commented.

"Answers brought it back. Besides, all cats have nine lives. " Roxas retorted.

Riku sighed, "Okay. I work here so I can support Olette and the others back at the orphanage. Olette is seventeen and it's hard to find work since she just got out of high school. Her mom owned the place when your sister went there. I'm eighteen and a high school drop-out. Lastly...I'm in love with your sister's ex-boyfriend. They broke up before she died. His name was Sora, and he was really devastated when she died. Everyone was... I haven't seen him for awhile, and all I know is that Olette sent him here for cutting or something." Riku replied sadly.

Roxas frowned remembering the first time his sister told him about her cancer.

Shaking the thoughts out of his head Roxas placed a hand on the door beside his forehead.

"I apologize. It was none of my business whatsoever to bring up memories of her." he said soft but loud enough so that Riku could hear.

"Heh, considering your her brother, it is your business. You know, your not someone that sounds crazy to me." he admitted smirking.

"I'm not, I just got a little carried away with the whole calling Seifer a killer and murderer." Roxas smirked.

"A little? You practically jumped him and scratched his face off! If that wasn't overreacting I don't know what is." he said chuckling.

Roxas rolled his eyes and stood up. "Sure, whatever...well, I'm tired. Goodnight." he said walking towards his new "bed".

Riku said a quick 'goodnight' and silence took over once again.

Lying in his white bed Roxas couldn't think of anything else but his sister and the orphanage. He quickly fell sleep from exhaustion and dreamed of Namine...

Roxas gently rubbed his eyes and looked through his blurry vision just in time to see the door open.

"Roxas, time to wake up. Come on up and follow me. No need to get dressed since you happened to fall asleep in your clothes from yesterday." Aerith said smiling.

Roxas sat up slowly not wanting to make her wait, and slowly walked out the door.

While walking out he looked around for Riku as his gaze met his. He couldn't say he wasn't happy to see him either, he was the only person here that knew what he was going through and how Roxas didn't belong.

"Riku, handcuff him to you and follow me to my office where you may stay until his counseling session is through." Aerith said sternly but still kindly nonetheless.

Riku nodded at Aerith understandingly and took hold of Roxas's arm, cuffing it to his wrist carefully.

By the time he was done Aerith was already half way down the hall with her long hair swaying in the back.

Riku tugged on Roxas and he started jogging to keep up with Riku and Aerith. _Stupid people that don't know how to walk slower! It's not my fault I'm...at a below average height for my age. I'm not short._

Roxas glared at the air blaming it for his lack of height and slammed into the back of Aerith.

He looked up at Aerith and mumbled an apology. Aerith smiled forgiving him and Riku didn't look phased by him running into her.

Roxas just looked down at his shoes, while Aerith opened the door to their left. She walked in and sat down behind a black desk topped with paper and pens.

Riku led Roxas into the room and sat down in a dark green leather chair. Roxas sat down to the small stool next to it.

Aerith kept smiling at him, and Riku looked like he could care less about this session

Roxas sat up straight and looked Aerith in the eye. "I hear you caused some ...problems, with our guards? Please try to not hurt anymore. If you do all the guards might not want to watch over you." Aerith said gently.

Roxas nodded slowly. _ That's the thing, the less guards the better. I can deal with Riku but I don't want anymore._

"For now though, I want to talk to you about Hayner..." she said. Roxas winced.

He breathed in and started off calmly. "Not much to say, I guess. Hayner was my best friend since fifth. We were like brothers." Roxas explained.

Aerith interrupted, "What about Hayner's parents? Did they like like you?".

Roxas closed his eyes and nodded. "Well, in the beginning they did. Before they found out more about me. My parents have sent me to ten different asylums. Five before Namine died and five after. Of course, they just don't want me around.".

Riku stared at Roxas and you could just tell he couldn't believe it.

Aerith looked as if she didn't believe it either, but she nodded politely.

"This is my eleventh one, and right now my favorite option of getting out is suicide. But if I did my parents would sue every asylum for letting me out. They might already be rich but they still want more money. Parents are cruel and unloving." Roxas said.

"No, it's just yours." Aerith said bluntly. He looked up eyes wide full of shock.

"Most parents are loving and they don't care about how much money they spend on their baby. There are some though that are like yours. Looks like your one of the unlucky ones." she explained sadly.

Roxas nodded in understanding. "Thank you for understanding, Roxas. We'll meet again later in the week." Aerith said dismissing Roxas Maaka from the counseling room.

Riku and Roxas stood up and left in silence. Roxas kept his eyes on the floor even when Riku opened his room's door.

Roxas walked a step in far enough so that the door could be shut after Riku had taken off the handcuffs.

He heard the locks being secured and the mutters coming from Riku.

Roxas took a few steps into the room as his face grew pale and he grabbed his stomach.

_If I keep stressing myself out then I'll get sick._ There was that bubbling feeling down in the pits of his stomach again.

He walked to the window seal and sat on it looking at the roof of his old school.

_If there is any way to get out of here... I'll do anything to get it done! Somewhere out there, there is a place where I belong! _

Kati- Yaaaaaaay!! Another chapter finished and edited!

Kami- ...the only thing you do is take credit for my work.

Kati- Nu uh! I think of plots and you write about 'em!

Kami- Only because you can never finish writing a story when you start.

Kati- Not my fault! I get bored easily... pouts

Kami- Psh, I can give you a gum wrapper and you'll be entertained for weeks.

Kati- LIES!

Kami- sighs Thanks for reading and feel free to review!

Kati- We live to make you guys happy!


	4. Roxas and Sora vs Axel and Kairi

**Kami- Thank you everybody for reviewing!**

**Kati- Just so there aren't any questions...**

**Kami- We're mostly basing the psychiatric facility (the asylum), on the book Impulse.**

**Kati- We've added a couple things here and there like a half way decent room.**

**Kami- We're awfully new at writing and aren't fully matured in our writing lifestyle.**

**Kati- Tips will be helpful...**

**Kati- We do not own anything in this story besides Roxas' rentals. Kingdom Hearts and all it's characters are owned by Disney.**

**Kami- The idea for the asylum is based off of Ellen Hopkins book Impulse!**

**(In the last chapter:**_ Olette's Orphanage for Delinquents..._ "Your...Namine's brother?" _If I keep stressing myself out then I'll get sick. If there is any way to get out of here... I'll do anything to get it done! Somewhere out there, there is a place where I belong! _**)**

_A month has passed since I first got here. There's no hope, if there was any chance of escaping I would know. It's pointless..._

I sighed and walked away from the windowsill. "Roxas, it's time for lunch." Riku called out to me from behind the cold, steel door.

_Today, Aerith decided I could move up a level. _

_I figured out that in this asylum there are five levels._

_0- Locked up, fed through needles, private doctors, absolutely no socializing_

_1- Private counseling, dinner in room, no socializing_

_2- Counseling in groups, dinner in lunchroom, socializing permitted_

_3- Trips out of asylum permitted_

_4- Graduation out of the facility _

_As long as I don't cause too much trouble, Aerith said I could move to level two. That means no more counseling with her, no more lonely dinners, more friends other than Riku._

_I don't really care about any of that though. The faster I can get out of here, the better. I'm sure my parents have no intention of seeing me again, though._

I straightened out my clothes, as if trying to actually make a good impression and swept a stray blonde lock to the side. Looking at my reflection in the window I tried to hold back a smile.

The clothes that had been left alone on the table, were now being worn. A black hoodie with the words 'Bullet For My Valentine' on the front, and black skinny jeans. I quickly put on my checkered Vans before walking to my door.

"I'm ready." I murmured, only loud enough for Riku to hear. After rattling of the locks and chains, he opened the door smirking. I softly smiled and walked out stopping a few feet behind Riku.

"Hm, I bet your pretty lonely being the only guard that doesn't have a partner." I said nonchalantly.

He chuckled, "Well, if you didn't give the others pure hell then I'd have another guard to help. Just to warn you, tomorrow a new guard should be coming after dinner to help me out. So don't act up." he warned still smirking his evil smirk.

I glared jokingly and scoffed, "You requested another one, didn't you?! Argh! One more thing I'll have to deal with.".

With that being said and I jokingly stormed off down the hall that led to the cafeteria room.

The halls very empty and silent, mostly because the others were in the lunch room. I stopped at the door leading into the lunch room and took a deep breath.

_I don't want friends or anything. I just want more freedom, so if I get through this without causing trouble, then after awhile they'll trust me and I'll move up a level! _Roxas thought impatiently.

"Let's go." I quickly said boosting my energy. I pushed open the doors inviting the low rumbling of voices into my ears.

As soon as I walked in everyone went quiet. I walked up to the table where all the food was being layed out on. I grabbed the foam bowl of clam chowder and held it in my left hand while I grabbed a plastic spoon.

The silence was now a little bit unnerving as I walked to the one round empty table in the middle of the room. Everyone's eyes followed me as if I was some freak.

Though as soon as I sat down the whispering started and people continued their conversations as normal. I dipped my spoon in the soup and brought it to my lips sipping it up.

Though, the footsteps nearing me didn't go unnoticed.

"Hi, my name's Sora! I like your outfit!" smiled a boy with spiky brown hair. I looked up as the cafeteria once again went silent.

He was wearing a black hoodie with Paramore written in red. His skinny jeans were decorated with holes and tears. He wore black DC's. His smile was bright and but it seemed almost fake.

I smirked as he sat down next to me. His name sounded familiar, but I quickly ignored it and focused on him talking.

"Don't worry about the rest of these jerks! Their all pretty much insane. Most of them get off by bribing their guards. What jerks!" Sora laughed earning half-hearted glares from them majority of the people in the room. "Piss off, Sora!" "You jerk!" "Screw you!" were the main responses people shouted playfully at him as Sora just laughed harder.

They turned back around ignoring me and Sora, and started to pay more attention to their friends.

I pushed my food aside, not quite as hungry as I was before. "Roxas." I replied as soon as he stopped laughing.

"Roxas? Is that a food?" Sora asked confused. I chuckled earning a pout from Sora.

"It's my name, Roxas Maaka." I said warmly.

"It's nice to meet you! We're all like family here, so your more than welcome here!" he said enthusiastically.

"But-" he suddenly switched from happy mode to warning mode."try to avoid some of the people here. Not everyone gets along perfectly. While most of us are trying to change for the better, there are some who do whatever they can, to get what they want. Like the people sitting over there." he added signaling to the round table in the far corner.

I followed his gaze and saw a table in an unusually dark corner. Most of the people there were dressed in full on emo-attire much like me and Sora. Except the girls dressed like sluts and the guys were making out with them. Or some guys were making out with other guys.

Well, except two people, a girl and a guy were just talking. They obviously had no interest in what their friends were doing next to them.

They both had red hair. The girl's was darker, short, and straight. While the guy's was long and spikey.

The girl also had blue eyes opposed to the guys emerald green ones.

I watched as the girl said something and smirked, and the guy looked suddenly interested at the sudden news she told him.

He smirked and looked straight at me. Not really caring I continued to just stare at him. His smirk only widened as he winked playfully at me.

A light unnoticeable blush spread across my cheeks and I quickly glared turning back to Sora.

"His name is Axel, he's the leader of those troublemakers. That's his sister he's talking to, her name's Kairi. They'll probably come introduce themselves in a second though." he stated, and sure enough, he was right.

They both got up and started walking towards us. Kairi wore heavy eyeliner in a cat-like way, and had on a black miniskirt with chains and a tight black top with a corset like front. And when I say she was wearing a mini-skirt, I mean that thing was only big enough to at least cover most of her butt.

The boy sported black threads also. His black eyeliner complimented his green eyes.

Sora rolled his eyes as they sat down on both side of him.

"So, Sora, who's your friend?" Axel asked grinning towards me. "Back off, Axel! He's not interested." Sora spat glaring at him.

Kairi slapped him glaring hard. "Watch the way you talk to your older siblings. It's awfully rude, especially when brother here is so nice to you." she spat equally angry.

I grew a little angrier each comment they made.

"Nice?! He's the one that lied to mom and dad saying I was a whore! And on top of that you guys told Olette about my cuts!" he shouted at his older sister.

Kairi raised her hand getting ready to slap Sora again when I stood up and harshly grabbed the girls wrist.

While Kairi and Sora were fighting Axel had looked bored, but now I had caught his attention.

I didn't show any emotion as I squeezed the Kairi's wrist making her wince.

"Touch him again and I'll hit you ten times as hard as you hit him." I threatened. Sora was stunned I had stuck up for him and just watched surprised.

Axel was smirking and staring at me. "Seems you got yourself into a mess, Kairi. Need help?" he asked. I looked at him and clenched my free fist ready to fight him, too. He obviously caught on because what he said next caught me off guard.

"Hm, your pretty cute and I'd love to see you fight Kairi, but I'm going to have to stop this feud now." he said non-caring like. Kairi hissed from either the pain or of Axel not sticking up for her.

I let her wrist go and she ran behind Axel. "Axey! That guy hurt me! Do something!" she cried out from behind him.

Sora stepped in front of me when Axel stepped closer to me. "No! You can't touch, Roxas!" he yelled protectively. Axel's smirk fell as he harshly grabbed Sora's arm.

"Move or I'll tell Olette you got your friend to beat Kairi up." he threatened. Sora's determined stare faltered as Axel pushed him aside making him fall to the ground.

"Ah! Stop!" Sora shouted one last time before Kairi covered his mouth with her hand.

Axel stepped forward raising his hand and placing it softly on my cheek. I didn't do anything, I just stood there emotionless. He caressed my cheek and moved his finger over my lips. I quickly opened my mouth and bit down on his finger.

"AH!" he shouted retreating his hand. "Axey?!" Kairi yelled running over to him as Sora sprinted over towards me.

Axel examined his bloody finger angrily. "He bit me!" he shouted furious.

**Kati- hello. This is yet another ending. **

**Kami- But before we close this up Kati and I would like to say something.**

**Both- Sorry! bows **

**Kami- We know we missed AkuRoku day! And we're terribly sorry!**

**Kati- Our internet isn't working well, so we haven't been able to update for awhile.**

**Kami- Not to mention we had family over and then school started.**

**Kati- Pretty much we've been busy, but the good thing is I finished editing this chapter before church tomorrow.**

**Kami- Pretty much Kati does everything. Type, edit, update, not to mention make me look smart! Haha...I actually usually only read after she's done editing. You know in case she misses something.**

**Kati- Kami gives me ideas, if that helps any.**

**Kami- (.') not really...**

**Kati- Thanks for reading.**

**Kami- Plz review!**


	5. Suicidal Arguments

Kami- Okay! Another chapter update!

Kati- I quite liked working on this one. It was sorta fun.

Kami- We are taking suggestions for chapters or scenes or whatever!

Kati- Just send us some ideas and if I can find a way to put it in with our story, then we will.

Kami- Thank you for all the reviews, they make us happy!

Kati- Even if Kami's always happy.

Kami- P Neh! Don't be so gloomy all the time and maybe you'll be happy more like me.

Kati- We don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. We also don't own the idea for the psychiatric facility, Ellen Hopkins does.

Kami-Thanks for reading and if you see any mistake feel free to say so. We're not perfect and since we're still youngish our writing skills aren't going to be the best. Enjoy!

Axel glared, "You little-"

"What is going on here?" a voice called out to them. I turned around to see Riku heading this way looking quite annoyed. I groaned and stepped forward.

"Riku, they just came over here and started messing with me and Sora!" I sneered pointing at Axel and Kairi. They both glared at me as Sora stayed silent.

"Roxas- wait...Sora?" Riku's eyes became wide and his mouth hung open slightly. I looked between him and Sora confusingly.

"Riku..." Sora was surprisingly speechless and just as surprised as Riku was.

Kairi scoffed before walking back towards her and Axel's table.

I watched as Axel sighed and winked at me, before he walked away. A bright blush crowded my cheeks as I turned back to Sora and Riku.

They now seemed to be in a deep conversation. Sora's eyes were lit brightly and Riku actually had a small smile on his face. They seemed to be catching up on what happened to each other after my sister's death.

My blush died down as my face naturally returned to it's normal frown. I was about to walk away when Riku called out my name.

"Roxas!" he called out to me. I turned back around and put my hands the pockets of my hoodie. "What?" I asked. "Aerith said your group council session starts in a few minutes. You'll have Xemnas as your session director. Do you know where session room O-13 is?" he asked stepping forward to show me.

"I know where it is. I'll go by myself so you can catch up with Sora. Have fun." I gave a small smile reassuring him. He nodded and I started walking towards the door without throwing my food away.

I smirked, Sora and Riku can clean up for me. I walked through the doors and took a quick right turn where I thought the session rooms were. Yeah, I had obviously lied to Riku so that he could spend more time with Sora.

I groaned as I realized I was near the doctor's clinic. I was supposed to have Riku with me when going to the counseling sessions, but who cares. No one enforces that rule, mostly because there's only one door leading outside. There were at least 20 guards by it, too.

"Lost, blondie?" a deep voice asked amused. I sighed and turned around glaring, "Are you possibly in here for stalking, Axel?" I hissed glaring. Axel was standing there smirking at me.

"Nah, I'm in here for being a pyro. Being a stalker's just a side job." he grinned.

"Why did you follow me? If you don't mind I have to be at my group session. So just point me to room O-13." I said walking past him.

"What a coincidence! I'm going there for my session too! Welcome to the group, kid." I could practically see the wide smirk on his face right now. Axel walked past me and since I had no other choice, I followed him.

"My name's Roxas. Not blondie and not 'kid'." I scowled. I'm getting a headache already. I can't even imagine what it'd be like to be in the same room as him for more than 5 minutes.

"Okay, Roxy!" he said cheerfully. I rolled my eyes irritated, "Whatever.".

Taking my hands out of my hoodie's pockets, I looked around. I don't recognize where we are... I should have been paying attention! Now I'll have to get directions again...and NOT from Axel. I shook my head and was about to look forward when I ran into Axel's back.

"Why'd you stop?!" I hissed backing away and rubbing my nose. Axel looked back at me and smirked.

"We're here. A little late though." he said opening the door to his right. As he walked in I quickly followed not wanting to draw any unnecessary attention. "Axel! What took ya!" a girl with blonde hair snarled.

"AXEL!" suddenly a figure darted out at Axel and tackled him. "Demyx!" Axel cried out. I blinked and stepped away from the now falling Axel and...Demyx? As Axel struggled to get Demyx off I looked around the room. I recognized all of the people here as Axel and Kairi's gang. The only person that wasn't here was Kairi.

"Demyx, get off him."

I looked back over to Axel and Demyx, now a guy with silver hair hanging over one of his eyes, came forward and pulled Demyx off of Axel. "Zexy!" Demyx now latched onto the guy he called "Zexy". His face was emotionless as he and Demyx went to sit back down in the circle formed by Axel's gang. I looked down at axel who was sprawled on the floor and I let out a chuckle.

He whined, "Don't just stand there! Help me up!". I smirked and walked over to a gap in their circle. I quickly sat down next to Demyx. "Neh! Roxy, your too mean!" Axel complained. I stuck out my tongue as he stood up and sat next to me. "Ahem! Roxas."

Confused I turned to the man that was sitting at the front of the room. He had tan skin and yellow eyes, but his hair was white. "Are you the director?" I asked him. "Yes, I am. My name's Xemnas, and we'll all take turns introducing ourselves. You may go first, Roxas then we'll go to Demyx. Last will be Axel. Everyone must say their name, their level, and why they are here." he stated then turned to Roxas.

"My name's Roxas. I'm a level 2 and I'm here for absolutely no reason." I introduce propping my chin on my hand. Xemnas 'tsk'ed, "No one's here for no reason, Roxas.". I scoffed and rolled my eyes, "Psh, you obviously weren't listening to my introduction then.". I could hear a few chuckles and a giggle as Xemnas glared.

Demyx was next to speak. "Hi! My name's Demyx and I'm a level 2! I'm here because I tried to drown myself." he cheerfully spoke. How can anyone say they tried to commit suicide in such a positive way? Demyx grinned at me and I returned it with a small smile of my own.

Next was the guy that had pried Demyx off of Axel. "My name's Zexion, I'm a level 2 also. I am here because I lock myself up and read. My parents just think I have no social life since I refused to leave unless it was to school or a library." he said nonchalantly. I took notice to the small pocket-size book next to him. You wouldn't ever catch me going to a library. Books give me headaches.

"Zexy does have a social life! He has me, right Zexy?" Demyx smiled at him. Zexion gave him his own small smile which brought out gasps from some other people. After Zexion's introduction I just tuned out the others.

I looked over at Axel to see him talking to a pink haired guy next to him. I looked him over studying each of his features. Long spiky hair that looked as if it were soft, not like I would care. His green eyes captivated me as they sparkled with interest as he talked. Two upside triangles graced the skin beneath his eyes. He was skinny and probably two feet taller than me. I blinked as Axel now turned to me and winked. I glared and turned my head trying to hide my blush.

WHY am I blushing?! Argh, stupid Axel.

I realized it was Axel's turn to introduce himself, so I twisted my face back into his direction. "Yo, the name's Axel, got it memorized? I'm a level 2 and I'm here for setting my school on fire." he smirked seemingly satisfied with his reason.

"Okay, now that we've all introduced ourselves properly, we will now talk about the topic of suicide." Xemnas announced.

I winced as the memories of Hayner flooded my mind. Demyx seemed to have noticed, "Roxas, are you okay?". I reassured him with a nod and smile.

"Who wants to begin?" Xemnas asked looking towards me. I looked away avoiding his gaze. No way was I speaking first!

"I think suicide is wrong. People should just suck it up and deal with their life. They shouldn't be so whiny and needy for attention." The blonde haired girl said. I think her name was Larxene.

I looked at Demyx to see him frowning a little offended by her statement.

"I agree. Suicidal people are just selfish brats. They probably just want attention." Marluxia said.

I could hear a small chorus of people agreeing. I clenched my fist as Demyx looked down, not wanting to draw any attention.

I snapped my head up and glared at them. "Shut up! You guys have no idea how bad life can be! I bet you have parents that love you and that actually care if your alive!" I protested. People looked at me in surprise, especially Demyx.

"How many times have your parents come to visit you here?" I asked harshly.

"Once a week."

"Three times a month."

"Five times a month."

"Almost everyday."

I scoffed once as people spoke up. Demyx murmured a small reply of, "Once.". Axel had been one of the ones to say "Once a month.".

"How many times have they called or sent a letter?" I asked again. The majority said either 'everyday' or 'once a week' with the exception of me and Demyx.

"I've been here for more than a month and my parents haven't visited, called, or even sent a letter. How do you feel about that? Some people don't have parents that care enough. How about friends? How many friends do you guys have?" I was getting more and more annoyed with every answer they gave to me. Demyx was starting to relax as he realized I was sticking up for not only him, but for everyone like us.

Murmurs and whispers of replies were given and more than once I heard 'too many to count'. I glared even harder at those people, one being Axel. Axel looked slightly guilty and ashamed, but he was trying to hide it under a weak glare.

"Yeah? Well, guess how many I had? Two friends. I had two friends in this whole world, and guess what happened to them? My sister, Namine, died of cancer, and my other friend, Hayner, committed suicide. My parents hate me, in fact hate is an understatement, and my last hope in the world couldn't stand being bullied and shuuned because of me. So he took his own life.

I don't know how life is at your school... but at my school I was bullied, beat, ignored, spat on, and heck, I can't even count the number of times I was locked in a closet and raped. Yeah, I had no respect. So what if my parents owned most of the town...I wasn't known as 'Roxas'. I was known as 'Him' or 'It', and all this started before I was even in kindergarten. So yeah, you can bully me, beat me, spit on me, but when you get start dissing people because they had a worse life than you, that's where I draw the line. Cut it out or I'll beat it out of you." I snarled.

My knuckles were white, but slowly regained some color as I calmed down. My glare softened and returned to it's original bored expression.

"Ahem. Thank you, Roxas. Would anyone ELSE like to speak?" Xemnas asked trying to break the silence.

Surprisingly Demyx spoke up with determination in his eyes. "I agree with Roxas! Yeah, I tried to commit suicide, but none of you know my home life. I don't appreciate being told what I did was wrong either. I'm sorry my home life sucked." he hissed.

Zexion put a hand on Demyx's clenched fist, trying to comfort him. I guess Zexion knew what Demyx went through because he was quietly encouraging him to continue. I almost smiled at this gesture, but quickly thought against it.

"Like Roxas I didn't have many friends. My parents were murdered by my dad's best friend, who raped me in the process. After his arrest I was sent to live with my aunt, but unfortunately she was abusive. For several years I endured her beatings and was raped on several occasion by her boyfriends. One day I hopped the fence leading to the pool and threw a cinder block in. I tied myself to it and eventually passed out. I found myself in a hospital when I woke up with Zexion next to me. His house next door to the pool and he saw me jump in. When my aunt found out she sent me here, and honestly, I've never been happier." Demyx confessed.

Demyx and Zexion smiled at each other lovingly. I weakly smiled, a bit envious of their happy ending. I have no one, but at least Demyx has someone.

"Anyone else?" Xemnas repeated. I wasn't happy that someone else decided to speak. I just wanted to get this over with.

"I want to say something." Axel said. Wait, Axel's going to say something? I turned my head quickly to watch him talk.

"I never had a tragic life like Roxas or Demyx, but I can understand where their coming from. I mean, reality's a selfish brat. Not every life is going to be even remotely happy like mine was. Yeah, I pick on my baby brother Sora, but hey, who doesn't bully their siblings? Kairi's the one that hates him and makes his life miserable. Coming from an older brother's view of Sora's horrible life, I'm surprised he has tried suicide. I'm not saying that because people have bad lives that it's okay to commit suicide. I'm saying that before you put them down about it, consider what they've gone through and try to understand them, got it memorized?"he said smiling at me.

I nodded in agreement and looked at the clock. Yes! Time to leave! Xemnas also seemed to have realized what time it was.

"Tomorrow, we'll start a new discussion. This time, how about we let Roxas start us off?" he asked smirking at me. I groaned and stood up along with the others.

"Dismissed. Remember to think about why your here, Roxas. No one is here for no reason at all." he said dismissing us and reminding me of my earlier statement. I rolled my eyes and followed Axel out the door.

Kati- I'm tired...I've been staying up later than usual reading fan fictions and writing this.

Kami- Don't worry about me, I get loads of sleep!

Kati- That's because you sleep through everything. I could blare heavy metal and you still be asleep.

Kami- No, it's because I go to sleep early and get up late. Ah, the joys of sleeping in.

Kati- Thanks again for reading. I'm going to sleep now. Kami actually typed a lot of this because I had other stuff to do. cough play Rockband.

Kami- Please look out for our next chapter!


	6. Are You Listening, Hayner?

Kami- Sorry for the slow update. I've been busy with school and dance and volleyball.

Plus the internet has been down for awhile.

Kati- Yeah, same here…. I could've updated yesterday but the stupid internet wasn't up.

Kami- Plus Cheerleading is starting and I'm trying out! Yay! I hope I make it!

Kati- Bunches of people tried to get me to try out, but I flat out refused.

Kami- Haha, I can't see you cheerleading without beating up one of them.

Kati- Yeah yeah, laugh it up. Well, thanks for the reviews and alerts!

Kami- It's been really hard to keep up with this, but we're trying!

Kati- We do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters.

Kami- Trust me. If we did everyone would have a Roxas and Axel slave!

Kati-…….

Kami- Muahahaha!

Kati- On with the story.

* * *

Previously on Unwritten: "Are you possibly in here for stalking, Axel?"

"I think suicide is wrong. People should just suck it up and deal with their life. They shouldn't be so whiny and needy for attention."

"I don't know how life is at your school... but at my school I was bullied, beat, ignored, spat on, and heck, I can't even count the number of times I was locked in a closet and raped."

"Dismissed. Remember to think about why your here, Roxas. No one is here for no reason at all."

* * *

"Roxas!" Demyx called from behind me. He walked up to me pulling Zexion with him by the hand. I smiled at them and noticed how Axel stopped as if to wait for me. "Hey, Demyx. Zexion." I greeted them with a nod.

Demyx grinned widely, "Thanks for saying all that back there. I'm happy someone understands me as well as you do.".

"No problem. It just bugs me when people start talking about suicide and stuff, because it reminds me of Hayner." I said sadly. Zexion put his hand on my shoulder comfortingly. "Your not alone anymore though. You helped out Demyx so let us return the favor. From now on, we'll be your friends." he said.

My eyes widened in shock, but then I let a wide smile take over. "Thanks." I replied.

Demyx was still grinning, "Yay! Roxy is my new friend! We can sit together and talk to each other and hang together and-". As Demyx was rambling on and on Zexion lured him away and down the hall leading to the rooms.

I sighed contentedly and started walking towards my room which was a few yards from the cafeteria. Axel walked beside me and kept glancing at me.

"Do you want something, Axel?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Hm, besides you? Nah..." he said smirking. That's so cliché, I mentally rolled my eyes.

"You should give up then. Wanting something you'll never get tends to leave people heart broken." I replied sarcastically.

His smirk didn't falter though. "If I give up, won't you be alone in the end?" he asked, his voice oozing out sarcasm. I smirked, Axel's kind of...uh, well, he interests me.

I mean, you know, as a friend! I would never like-like him...ever!

I turned onto my hall and immediately spotted Riku. He spotted Axel and started glaring.

"As much as I would LOVE for you to walk me the rest of the way, I don't want Riku to kill you." I said stopping to say goodbye before he could get any closer to the now deadly Riku.

"What, worried about me?" he mocked ruffling my hair.

I glared and slapped his hand away lightly. "More like I don't want to visit Aerith explaining why your blood will be on my precious white door." I said looking away.

Axel chuckled, "Okay, okay, I'll leave now. See ya later then, cutie!". Axel started walking away as I stood there trying to register what he called me. Cutie?!

I blushed and marched towards my door opening it and slamming it shut. I heard Riku put the locks on once more.

There are less now than there was a month ago, so I was happy I didn't have to listen to them. Hearing yourself being locked in a room makes me feel too secluded. Like I don't belong in the world, as if my existence was never supposed to be.

I sighed walking over to my favorite spot in my room, my window sill. I sat down on it and looked over towards my old school. What I wouldn't give to get out of here.

I thought over all the events that happened to me today. I looked towards the sky and smiled.

_Hayner, today I met a couple new friends. Their names are Sora, Demyx, Zexion, and even Axel. _

I blushed when I mentioned Axel's name to Hayner, and quickly scolded myself.

_I bet if you could see me now you would be laughing. Ha ha, go ahead a laugh it up, I'm the one that's still alive! HA! I beat you there didn't I?_

_Why would you leave me alone though? It doesn't matter anymore. What's done is done, at least that's what Aerith always told me. Today in my new counseling group we discussed suicide. Half the people in my group was pretty much against it, and at first I didn't care if they were against it, but then they started calling people who commit it brats and babies. _

_And you know that got mad, especially since Demyx was just like you except he isn't dead. So for a change I spoke up and started pointing out how good of a life they have compared to people like me and you and even people like Demyx. _

_I don't know how Demyx can be so happy with a life like his but if he can be happy, maybe I can too. I'm going to lay down for a little bit, dinner should be in a couple hours, but right now I'm tired. I'll talk to you tomorrow._

I stood up and moved to my bed yawning. Just a nap won't hurt….I thought laying down on the bed. Maybe Hayner really is up there somewhere. Maybe he can really hear me….

I closed my eyes tired and laid there until I fell asleep.

* * *

"Roxas…Roxas it's time for dinner." Riku whispered shaking my shoulder. I groaned and turned over facing my back towards him.

"Roxas. Stop whining and get up." He said smiling when I yawned ad turned back to face him. "I don wanna Wiku…."I replied sleepily. I yawned and stretched out before curling back up into a ball.

"If you don't Sora and Axel will be sad." He smirked at me. My eyes widened and I shot up to my feet. Unfortunately, I stood too fast because my legs gave away and I fell into Riku.

Riku chuckled, "You should think before you act.". I pouted pushing myself off of him. "It was a reflex… I didn't want to stand up. I want to go to bed." I whined pouting at Riku. Riku smiled at me and led me out the door before he locked it.

"I'll be walking you to dinner and then Aerith wants to see you in her office after your group session. It seems Aerith found out you got lost, so I'll walk you." He said walking beside me as I walked to the cafeteria. I nodded and stopped a few feet away from the door.

"Riku, if you're always taking care of me, when do you go home?" I asked curious. Riku shrugged and replied, "When I lock you up for the night I leave. Other than that, when you are at session I eat my breakfast and lunch, and I eat dinner at Olette's.".

I nodded and smiled at him. "Well, thanks for walking me, but I can eat by myself. Unless you want to see Sora." I said smirking as he blushed lightly. "Shut up." He told me walking away embarrassed. I chuckled for a bit and then returned to my usual frown.

I sighed and walked through the cafeteria doors immediately looking around. I gave a shrug as I couldn't find Sora. I walked up to the table that had food on it. I quickly grabbed a tray having a sandwich, fruit, and vegetables on it.

I scrunched my nose in disgust. Turning around I looked for Sora again.

"Roxas! Roxas, come sit over here!" I heard a shout. I looked over to Zexion and Demyx. Demyx was waving like crazy while Zexion had a small smile on his face. Or what I thought was a smile.

They were sitting at the table I sat at yesterday, with Sora. I shrugged and walked over to all of them focusing on not tripping and dropping my tray. As I reached the table I sat down next to Sora who was happily chatting away to Zexion who just stared politely across from me and Sora.

Hey, Demyx. What are you guys talking about?" I asked nibbling on my sandwich. Demyx grinned brightly from next to Zexion and replied, "We were talking about the graduation coming up. A few seniors from our session group are leaving.".

"Really, like who?" I asked not really caring. Zexion shrugged, "Saix, Xigbar, Xaldin, Lexaeus, and Vexen.".

"That's a lot, so there aren't a lot of you guys left?" I said, it wasn't really a question.

"Well, they are moving some of the people from D-1 over to our group! Now Sora can hang with us!" Demyx exclaimed.

"Yay! Aren't you excited, Roxas?" Sora squealed. "Yeah, sure…ecstatic!" I replied sarcastically.

"Hey, Roxas?" Zexion asked gaining our attention. "Yeah?" I wondered confused. "Axel's staring at you." He stated smirking.

I swiftly glanced over my shoulder to see Axel staring at me blankly. I raised an eyebrow and faced them again.

"Just ignore him." I said nonchalantly. "Too late…here he comes." Demyx said smiling. Sora had a small scowl on his face, so I stood up quickly and twirled around rushing to Axel who was walking towards me. I jogged up to him and stopped to glare. "What do you think you're doing?" I growled being overprotective of Sora.

He shrugged smirking, "I was going to talk to hang out with you and your friends, but we can be alone if that's what you really want." He said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh please. You know Sora doesn't like you. You're lucky Riku doesn't kick your butt for what you've done to him." I hissed.

Axel glared back, "Hey, I told you I only pick on him. Kairi's the one that tells mom and dad lies. I've tried talking to them, but they don't listen to me either! Besides, that's what siblings do! We pick on our other siblings, but that doesn't mean we don't love them!".

I quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him to our table still a bit angry. Sora looked at me as if I was crazy for bringing him over.

We both stopped in front of Sora and I threw Axel's hand away from me. Axel's glare softened as his gaze wandered to his little brother.

"Well, don't tell me. Tell him!" I said pointing to Sora.

Axel guiltily stared at him and scratched his head. "Look, Sora. I never meant to hurt you by picking on you, it's just you're my little brother and that's what siblings do. They pick on each other. Yeah, Kairi's a whole other story, but I'm sorry.".

I smirked at Axel and Sora smiled. "Forgiven!" Sora said cheerfully.

"See it wasn't that hard, was it?" I asked nudging Axel in the side. He rolled his eyes at me and smiled.

"So is everything settled? You know, Kairi is now going to hate you too ,Axel." Demyx said smiling still.

"Yeah, I know, but honestly, I don't care." He replied smirking. Zexion scoffed, "Since when did you change so much?".

"Since I decided I wanted to get out of here sooner. Now that I have a reason to, I mean." He said glancing at me.

I could feel heat rise to my cheeks, but I ignored it. "Let's all head to our counseling groups, now. I would hate to be late to another discussion on the wonders of teenage hormones." Sora laughed.

I cringed, "I'm glad I'm not in your group. I bet you'll be happy to switch to ours , though.".

We all laughed as Sora departed from us heading out the cafeteria door.

"Was that Sora that just left?" Riku asked walking through the doors.

"Yep. He was heading to his group discussion." I said smirking. Riku looked quite disappointed.

"No hitting on my brother! He's off limits!" Axel glared. I chuckled at his behavior.

"Well, let's go to ours." Zexion said. Demyx nodded eagerly, "I hope we don't continue our discussion on suicide." He whispered frowning a bit before brightening up once more.

"No, I think Xemnas is starting us off on our personal issues. Something he learned from Yuna and Rikku during the leaders meeting." Axel said as we all started walking out and down the halls.

"Knowing Yuna and Rikku, this is going to be something stupid, like talking about our feelings." Zexion replied rolling his eyes.

"It can't be that bad." I argued earning a groan. "Oh yes, it can, Roxas. Trust me, I guarded this one kid in her group and he told me they made the kids dress up as the opposite sex." Riku said with a look of disgust on his face.

"Yeah, then they said it was so that we could understand each other better as a group, and that there wouldn't be any more girls and guys arguing." Axel joined in.

Then Demyx was next, "But the thing was, that there weren't ANY girls in the group!". Zexion only nodded as I scrunched my nose.

"Please, say we don't have to play dress up." I complained. Axel smirked, "Actually, I would love to see Roxy in a dress.". I glared at him as everybody laughed.

* * *

Kati- The ending of another chapter.

Kami- I decided to start writing a one-shot that happened to me.

Kati- Yep, Kami will be the one writing it, not me.

Kami- So look forward to it!

Kati- Also from now, in the summaries we will type who actually wrote the stories, me or Kami.

Kami- So if you like Kati's writing more than mine then you can just read her stories.

Kati- So you'll know who's stories are who's, but of course we will still support each other.

Kati- Thanks for reading Unwritten and supporting us.

Kami- We would love to hear how we can make our story better to.

Kati- We aren't really experienced in writing, so right now we're pretty much….amateurs?

Kami- Yeah, I guess that fits.

Kati- Thanks so much for the support.

Kami- Until next time!


	7. Trust is Overrated! Enter Salinity!

Me- Okay, yeah sorry for the wait. I've kind of sort of been busy.

Kati- Yeah busy.... T.T

Me- Kati failed geometry.

Kati- I knew I would....I hate geometry!

Me- Haha I passed with an A, but I almost failed PE.

Kati- Hahahahaha who fails PE? All you have to do is run like a few laps then play sports

Me- Well, I asked why and the PE teacher said because I dont' "participate" in all the sports, such as football and basketball. When in all truth I don't participate because the guys are very violent and they step of my toes.

Kati- ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

Me- I own the OC Salinity, but every other character belongs to Disney or whatever place owns Kingdom Hearts

* * *

"Today we will be doing a special exercise. Everybody pair up." Xemnas ordered. Shrugging I looked around for anybody wanting to be my partner.

"Roxas, wanna be partners?" Axel asked from beside me. I sighed and nodded, "Yeah, why not?". He grinned and we waited for more instructions.

"First we will be doing trust exercises. Just the average falling exercises and stuff. So get to work." he continued.

Axel's grin widened, "Your falling, Roxy.". I glared at him, "No way! How come I have to fall?".

Axel patted my head as I stood up. "Because you can't possibly hold me up." he stated.

I blinked realizing how true that was. "Fine, but if you don't catch me you will NEVER have kids in your lifetime." I threatened.

He just chuckled and held out his arms towards me. I sighed and faced my back towards him as I took a deep breathe in and lightly fell.

I squinted my eyes expecting a hard ground to grace my back. Surprisingly....it never came.

I plopped down in warm arms that encircled themselves around my chest as I bent my knees and was lightly placed on the floor.

The scent of Axe still lingering where Axel's arms were. I blinked stunned, and turned around to see Axel smiling at me.

"You brat! You dropped me!" Marluxia screamed as Larxene's howls of laughter sounded through the room.

There were more complaints about being dropped, but I wasn't really listening. All I could hear were the sounds of my heart pounding against my chest, as I turned away from Axel.

"Roxas are you okay?" Axel asked placing his hand on my shoulder. My face brightened and I smacked his hand away out of habit.

"Yep, completely fine." I lied tying to cover my unusually red face with my hands. "Okay, so lets see whats next." I said as my face cooled down. Axel grabbed my arm helping me stand on my feet.

Xemnas coughed clearing his throat as he began the next set of instructions. "Next, everybody pair up with a different partner."

I quickly looked around and saw Zexion, I walked over to him and he just nodded. Axel paired up with a angry looking Marluxia and Demyx was partners with Larxene.

"Now, one of you will crouch downand the other will fall back into your arms."

I gulped knowing perfectly well I'll be the one falling. Zexion smirked a little and crouched down holding out his arms.

I twitched and turned around fearfully. Breathing in I lightly fell back into Zexion's arms. I once again ignored the comments about being dropped. Again one was from Marluxia who Axel had purposefully dropped.

I smiled at Zexion and got back up wondering what would be next.

"Choose another partner, and grab a marker from the basket I'll be passing around." Xemnas instructed.

A finger poked my shoulder and I begged it was Demyx and not Larxene, who had dropped Demyx also. I twisted around to see Larxene's evil grin.

Oh, dear goodness, I groaned.

Larxene snatched a marker out of the basket and let Marluxia take the basket from her.

"Write on your partners forehead what you think about them." Xemnas said.

I gulped and closed my eyes waiting for her to be done. I couldn't tell what she wrote but it wasn't too long.

When she finished I opened my eyes as she howled with laughter drawing many peoples attention who also burst out laughing.

Axel had smirked as Demyx blushed handing me a mirror. I fearfully held up the mirror and read, "Axelz Biatch!".

I glared at her and crossed my arms over my chest pouting. "Please, say we can wash it off...." I practically begged.

Axel chuckled, "But Roxie, if you keep it there I don't have to worry about people molesting you.". I groaned as Axel smirked at my misery.

"Axel, no one molests me anyways." I muttered. Suddenly the door opened slowly and a soft, sweet voice filled the room.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry I am late." it said. I stared at her in awe, for she didn't look anything like the other girls here.

She had almost sickly pale skin with short jet black hair stopping at her chin. Her hair was held back with a light violet clip that matched her violet eyes perfectly. She was wearing a white dress with black lining ending at mid-thigh.

Xemnas looked to her and gave her a small encouraging nod. "Everybody, this is...."

The girl looked a bit startled, "Oh! My name's Salinity.".

Xemnas gave another nod, "This is Salinity and she will be in our group for quite awhile. Please tell us about yourself. Name, level, and why you are here."

Salinity nodded shyly. "My name's Salinity, I'm a level 2, and I'm here because I tried to overdose myself." she replied not completely shy about her personal information.

Xemnas just turned away and talked with Larxene about her behaviour. I walked up to Salinity and she let a small smile escape her.

"My name's Roxas." I said holding out my hand. She took it eagerly and shook it lightly. "Oh, it's quite a pleasure to meet you." she said happily. Axel then rudely bounced in between us pointing at the writing on my head. "Mine." he warned Salinity.

She giggled as she read it and I just rolled my eyes. "I see. Don't worry I won't steal Roxas away." she quietly laughed pulling her hand up to cover her mouth as she did.

Honestly, I probably wouldn't ever like her. It wasn't her looks or anything, its just you know, she just isn't someone I would like. She wasn't exactly ugly but then again she was drop-dead gorgeous either.

Her looks just ranged average. Her pale skin conflicted with her hair and eyes. If she had blonde hair it might look better, or if she had tanner skin.

"So do you know anyone here?" I asked curious. Salinity smiled sweetly and nodded her head.

"Well my twin sister goes here. Her name is Xion, and she is distant friends with Kairi. Her close friend died so she kinda lost herself to depression. She couldn't even go to the funeral 'cause she was so sad. Her friends name was Namine." Salinity told me.

"Though she always told me Namine was selfish, because she hid her cancer from everyone. Xion also told me Namine was very kind and always talked about her little brother. Though Namine never told us his name she always said that he was the light of her life. I thought it was quite sweet since Xion would NEVER say something like that about me." Salinity said with a twinge of jealousy.

My eyes widened and I stood shocked whispering, "Namine.". Axel turned to me looking concerned.

Salinity tilted her head in confusion, "Yes, do you know her?". I nodded my head as sorrow filled my eyes.

"Yeah, Namine was my sister." I murmured, the feeling of depression feeling quite overwhelming right about now. Salinity gasped, "Oh, I'm sorry for bringing it up!".

I shook my head smiling as best as I could. "Nah, it's fine. I have to go meet up with Riku now though, so I'll talk to you later. It was nice meeting you." I said hurrying out the door ignoring Xemnas and Axel calling my name.

I darted to my room where Riku stood looking bored. His eyes followed the pounding of my footsteps and his face twisted in concern at the sight of tears."Roxas!" he yelled out.

I ran straight into his outstretched arms crying softly on to his chest.

"Roxas, what's wrong?" he whispered into my ear stroking my back. It wasn't like I was sobbing, just some tears managed to leak from my eyes.

My answer was only one word, or name should I say. "Namine." I whimpered. Instantly Riku wrapped his arms tighter around me and started to try and comfort me.

* * *

Me- I know it was really short. Sorry.

Kati- At least we published this chapter earlier than what we were going to.

Me- Don't expect another update until after Christmas though.

Kati- Kami has drama practice for the Christmas play she is in. She got the lead role and has to memorize all her lines by next week.

Me- There are a lot of lines too. So sorry in advance!


	8. Guardians Namine and Hayner

Me- You don't know how sorry I am for updating this late!

Kati- Yeah, she has a writer's block for a week.

Me- Then I've been working on trying to be able to let Kati write some stories, while I've been thinking about what to write for this story.

Kati- I like this chapter 'cause it has Namine and Hayner in it.

Me- But it's poorly written, thanks to me. I really don't like this chapter but I hope you guys can overlook it and read my next updates.

Kati- This story plot is Kami's and mine. The characters excluding Salinity, is Disney's I think. Well all I know is that they aren't mine or Kami's.

Me- If they were there would be never ending AkuRoku fluff!

* * *

After telling Riku the whole story, he stroked my hair whispering comforting words in my ear. As I lifted my face from the warmth of his chest. We were both sitting in the hall.

I weakly smiled at his effort and quickly changed the subject remembering the small amount of pride I still had.

"Wasn't there supposed to be a new guard?" I asked curiously. He nodded.

"Yeah, but he only has night shift. So by the time he gets here your sleeping." Riku explained. He stood up extending down his hand to help me up.

I grabbed it pulling myself up and I knew what happened next. I had to go back into my "room".

I sighed and walked in slowly. "Goodnight Riku, and thanks." I whispered before he closed the door locking it.

Walking to the table in the middle of my room I sat down in the chair. A sketchpad layed out in front of me with several colored pencils scattered around it. Normally I hated to draw, but whenever Namine is mentioned I always get the urge to.

I grabbed the black colored pencil lying on top of the sketch pad and I flippd to an empty page.

I started sketching a thin, short body. I drew a girl's body. It had skinny arms and legs.

When I finished the body I set down the black pencil and exchanged it for a light purple one. I colored short purple hair on the body.

I started thinking about Hayner, forgetting I was still drawing. I tuned everything out and focused solely on my thoughts.

_Hayner......_

_Hayner can you hear me? I don't know what to do next. Ask for a sign, just so I know I'm not completely insane, or to just trust that your listening? A new girl transferred into my counseling group. Turns out she knows my sister, Namine. Her name's Salinity and her sister, Xion, was best friends with Namine. I knew I had heard the name ,Xion, before.... and now I know. Well, I just had to tell you. I'm tired....I'll go to bed now._

I opened my eyes realizing I was still drawing, and I quickly dropped the pencil. It rolled to the end of the table. I looked down at the paper in shock.

There on that once blank sheet of paper, was a picture of me in the middle of four other people.

To the right of me was Hayner and Namine. To the left was Salinity and a girl that looked almost exactly like her only with tanner skin and blue eyes. _That must be Xion._

The figures weren't detailed. Just bodies, clothes, hair, and a mouth. Nothing else was drawn.

Salinity, Hayner, and Namine wore big grins. While Xion and I wore small barely noticeably smiles.

To the far off right of the paper near the edge was a lone figure with long, red spiky hair. A frown was very clear on the figures face.

_Axel?_

--

_Roxas.......Roxas, wake up. _I woke up slowly stretching before opening my eyes. "AH!" I yelled startled. There was nothing around me! Only darkness and the tiny amount of light shining on me.

_Good, your awake. I want to talk to you about some things. _That voice.....I'm almost positive it's Namine's. As soon as that thought ended the room lit up brightly in all white.

I was in my room again, but I wasn't alone. On the chair sat my departed sister, Namine.

"NAMINE!" I grinned getting up to hug her. Her eyes widened, "Roxas don't!" she warned standing up while holding her arms out to try and stop me.

I ignored her warning and tried grabbing her thin body in my arms, but as soon as I neared her I flew through her and slammed against the chair. I fell to the ground with a thud and groaned rubbing my head.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Now THAT was epic!" a voice laughed hysterically. I sat up looking towards the window sill where I thought the voice came from.

There was Hayner in all his laughing glory. "......jerk." I grunted standing up with the support from the chair. Hayner's laughs died down and Namine gave him a glare.

"Don't laugh at him! He didn't know." she scolded Hayner. Hayner glared right back, "It was funny!" he defended.

"What is going on?" I asked remembering how stubborn they both could be. They both looked at me surprised. "You mean you don't know why we are here?" Namine asked.

"No." I said bluntly. Hayner gave me a grin, "It's 'bout that picture you drew. It was a sign from Xion.".

Namine nodded and continued the explanation, "Xion's sister has a special talent, you can say. She can draw scenes from the future. Then Xion transfers the image into the owner's mind. You know, the owner of the scene from the future.".

"After transferring the image two people in that image are given the responsibility to explain it. Usually the image of course requires two departed people in it. That would be us. After then receiving the image of the two dead people, they become your guardians." Hayner started.

"Now explainging the drawing. The owner is in the middle while the owner's two guardians are on the right. The person who drew and saw the image is on the left along with the erson that transferred it." Namine ended.

Hayner nodded. After the explanation I started to understand, but then I realized they didn't explain Axel's image.

"What about the person to the far right on the image...Axel, I mean." I asked. Namine looked worriedly at me, and Hayner looked down-right confused. "What do you mean, Roxas?" she asked softly. Hayner stood up, "There shouldn't be anyone the the far right in the drawing. Especially since Namine's dead.".

I shrugged and grabbed the picture to show them. I pointed to Axel's image on the far right of the paper. Namine and Hayner examined it closely.

"Do you think that means..." Namine began confused. Hayner nodded cutting off her question. "Roxas's partner has been decided." Hayner concluded.

"My partner?" I asked. Namine nodded, "Not everybody goes through this, Roxas. You and Salinity are in fact, one of the few. You have a special ability like Salinity. The reason Hayner and I are here is to find out what it is. Salinity's ability is one of the most common. When a person is given an ability, they sometimes get a partner.".

Hayner nodded and continued, "It's a very rare thing though. Most people given an ability don't use it without a partner, because there is no point. The point of having the ability is to help others, but without a partner you can't help others. Salinity's partner is her sister Xion. Your partner is Axel.".

"A partner can be a sibling or in a rare case a soul mate. If the original partner, which would be a sibling, dies before the ability reveals itself, then the partner position is switched to the soul mate. Though the position switching is even rarer than receiving a partner. So in other words, your very lucky. The person in the drawing on the far right is usually your partner." Namine finished explaining.

"Okay, so what's my ability?" I asked. "Weren't you listening? That's our job to find out." Hayner snorted.

"For now though, we have to leave." Namine said. "Leave? Why?" I asked desperately.

"Because, we can't let others see us, but we can talk to you in your mind and hear your thoughts if you wear this." Hayner said handing me a golden ring.

On the outside it said, 'Darkness is Eternal'. While on the inside it read, 'Light is Eternal'. I slipped it on and almost immediately Namine and Hayner disappeared.

I looked around hurriedly. "Hayner! Namine!" I loudly called out to them.

Roxas, I'm are in your head.

_Namine?_

**Hey, I'm here too!**

_Hayner. I'm glad both of you are still here._

**As long as you wear that ring, this is where we're staying.**

Yeah, so don't worry Roxas. We will be here with you for awhile.

_Okay, guys. Thanks._

**No problem.**

I stepped towards my bed and sat down. I heard a couple locks being opened and the door pushed open by Riku.

"Oh, your already up? Okay, well Aerith wants to see you in her office. Since you missed the meeting with her yesterday." Riku said.

I nodded and smiled at him standing up once again. I was about to walk towards Riku when he frowned.

"Don't you think you should change clothes?" he asked. I looked down realizing I didn't change yesterday before I got into bed.

"Yeah, I'll change, Riku." I said as he walked out the door smirking, "Good, I didn't want to have to smell you all day.". With that said he closed the door leaving me glaring at it.

Riku's here?! You didn't tell me that! He's your guard?

_Yeah, he's cool. I like him being my guard._

**Why? He looks old. I mean, come on! Who has white hair?!**

_....... _

........

**What?**

_Isn't your dad's best friend Sephiroth?_

**Yeah....so?**

Well he has white hair!

**Yeah..and?**

_Forget it._

I quickly grabbed some clothes and got dressed. I examined myself in my mirror and knocked on the door.

"Okay we'll take a quick trip to the bathroom to bursh your teeth and then, we'll head towards Aerith's office." Riku said.

"That sounds fine." I said grabbing my tooth brush from the table by the drawing I had drawn.

_I wonder what Aerith wants? She says she want to check up on me, but I think this visit is more than that. _

**Maybe she wants to murder you.**

Hayner, shush it! Roxas is talking to himself!

_And after the whole guardian thing, I want to ask Axel if he knows about it._

**Of course he does! He probably got the same drawing you did last night.**

Hayner, what did I say about talking!

**To not do it?**

Good. Now shut up.

_This is going to be a long day.... *sigh*_

* * *

Me- Okay I admit I like the ending a bit more than the middle of this chapter.

Kati- I like Hayner, he rocks!

Me- I like Namine better.

Kati- Anyways, please review!

Me- Thanks for reading.


	9. Enter Candie!

Kay, I'm so sorry for taking to long to update!!! I don't really have an excuse, I've just been really lazy, so you can kill me if you want.

You can beat me too.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this chapter except Candie.

* * *

After changing, I knocked on my door signaling to Riku that I was done. As soon as Riku opened the door I walked out and leaned against the wall to the right of my door.

I waited in silence as Riku closed it leaving the locks unlocked and open.

"So do you know what the meeting is about?" I asked Riku. He shook his head and strated walking. I walked behind him, following him into the bathroom.

I pulled my toohtbrush out of my pocket. Riku raised an eyebrow and I just shrugged it off.

I twisted the handle for the faucet and dipped my toothbrush under the water. Using the toothpaste that was beside the faucet I began brushing my teeth.

_My ability... if I do have an ability what would it most likely be?_

The most common abilities and talents are either drawing or sculpting. Usually the ability has to do with art . Though there are rare abilities having nothing to do with art.

**Like there is this one ability where a person can put the scene into a memory orb. A memory orb is just like a storage unit. Then when the memory orb is given to a partner then the partner can distribute the scene simply by thinking of that person in his or her mind. **

And a memory orb can hold up to 200 scenes. But that's a very rare ability. There is only one person has that ability right now. Nobody knows who though.

When I had finished listening I had been drying off my toothbrush and handing it to Riku to put in my room later.

" 'Kay, time to see Aerith." I moaned slightly. Riku chuckled, "It won't be for long. Just long enough to miss part of breakfast.".

I nodded and motioned Riku to hurry out the door. I want to get this over with.

As Riku and I walked through the halls I noticed guards standing outside some rooms. I had never actually seen any of these guards before.

They all had the weirdest styles and fashions. There was a girl tht had long pink hair and was wearing an outfit tht looked like it was made from candy. Her lips and eyes had sprinkled on them too. The only thing weird was that her eyes were shut. Okay, well maybe not the ONLY weird thing about her.

Riku noticed me staring and smirked. "Her name's Candie. She's pretty upbeat, but has a short temper. She can fight really good, too, though she never opens her eyes around people." he informed me. I nodded my head letting Riku know I was listening as she smiled sweetly my way.

Riku and I stopped politely to say hi.

"Hello, Riku. Is that Roxas with you or maybe Sora?" she asked still smiling with her eyes shut lightly.

Riku grinned, "Candie this is Roxas. Roxas this is Candie, she is the guard for Axel surprisingly.". Riku frowned as he said the last part.

As Riku spoke with Candie, I focused on Hayer and Namine.

**She's one of us. **

_What do you mean Hayner?_

It seems to us that she has a rare ability. Im not sure exactly what it is but she can sense us.

_Do you think it has something to do with her eyes always being closed?_

It's quite possible.

**I heard about this one rare ability once. It's called Seeing Eyes. It's were the person has to keep their eyes shut because whenevr someone looks into them they see how they are going to die. They are the few people that don't need partners.**

_Why is that so bad? If people see how they are going to die then they might be able to avoid it and live longer._

That's the thing Roxas. People with Seeing Eyes can't show others their death otherwise it'll bring the world out of balance. They can only show a select few to save their lives and keep the balance of your world even.

**The number of Dead and the number of Alive must be equal, if not a few off.**

"So Roxas, what do u think of Riku?" Candie asked innocently as I focused back on Candie and Riku.

I shrugged, "He's a good friend.". Candie was smiling and nodded. Riku just smirked.

"Come on, Roxas. We don't want to be late." Riku said as he walked a few steps ahead and waited for me to follow.

I nodded towards Riku and started walkig towards him, but Candie reached out and grabbed my arm to stop me.

I looked back at her curiously and all she did was smile. "Good luck on your journey." she whispered.

Then she let go and turned to face forward. Opening both her eyes she frowned. Her eyes were as pink as starwberry icecream.

The only weird thing was that the iris of her eye moved and almost looked like a swirling portal. It's so captivating....I can't look away.

Then I blinked and once I opened my eyes I again, everything changed. I was still inside the building, but everything around Candie was gray.

I turned my head around to look at Riku but he was as still as a statue. I looked down the hall to see another person standing just as still as Riku.

Then I quickly turned to Candie, "What's happening?". She smiled brightly, her eyes still wide open. "My ability, silly. I freeze time." she replied.

I narrowed my eyes at her, "So your not here to warn me of an upcoming death?". Her bubble gum pink eyes tinkled as she giggled.

"No, I just freeze time. My ability isn't as rare as that, silly!" Candie laughed. I sighed in aggravation.

"How many abilities are there?! This is too sudden..." I huffed. Candie once again laughed a bit before patting my shoulder.

"It always seems that way with people given abilities." she said. I rolled my eyes.

Then she became a bit more serious, "Roxas, I'm more of a advice-giver than a time-freezer. Your trying to fin out your ability, aren't you?". I shrugged, "Namine and Hayner said something about it.".

Candie looked shocked, "Your guardians have already appeared?". I nodded without saying a word.

"Good. This will be much easier on me then." she told me relieved.

"Okay, well I can give you a hint on your ability or I can tell you about someone else's ability. You could also say a ability and I can tell you a person with that ability or a similar ability.

So which one would you like to know about?" Candie asked me. I bit my lip, "I want a hint on my ability.".

She smiled at me and nodded. Then she closed her eyes again and everything was back to normal.

"Roxas! Come on!" Riku called out to me. I blinked in surprise and turned around to see Riku tapping his foot at me.

My mouth dropped in utter surprise and shock. I quickly shook it off, "Yeah, Okay." I replied.

I turned to Candie and stared in confusion, "What's the hint?" I asked. She just smiled with her eyes softly shut. "ROXAS! We are going to be late!" Riku shouted.

Riku hurried me down the hall, as I just stared at Candie in confusion before I started walking towards Aerith's office with Riku.

* * *

So there it is! Ta-da!!!! Was it worth the wait? Haha I don't think so, but we all have our own opinions.

Hopefully you can stick with me throughout the rest of the story!

Also I'm working on Out of the Picture, so Roxas's view in the story might be published soon.

Keep on the look out!!!

Peace.

-Kami


End file.
